


Don't take my heart away.

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Rhysha - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad Story, grab tissues, i am sooo sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: Having no idea who or what or where I amSomething good comes with the badA song's never just sadThere's hope, there's a silver lining~My Sliver Lining





	Don't take my heart away.

_Beep beep._

It was annoying.

_Beep beep._

He didn't wanted to wake up.

_Beep beep._

He extended his arm in order to reach the Echo device.

_Beep beep._

He picked up the call still with closed eyes.

'It will start at 3 p.m., so bring your ass here.' Fiona's hoarse voice came up from device.

Rhys groaned. His head was sore from alcohol that he drank yesterday. To quench down the pain. Fiona sent him location. Helios crashing place. Far from him as he was in Atlas Biodome. He needed to get ready or he will be late. Deep inside he wanted to be late. Actually he didn't wanted to go at all. Even while being drunk it hurt a lot. But he knew he must go. So he sat up from his bed. But felt how his head started to spin.

'I need to get shower.' He mumbled to himself.

With all power that he had left he stood up holding the wall beside him and started to walk. Slowly. Rhys took of his clothes and stepped in the shower. He turned it on to hot water. He wanted to feel pain. Physical not emotional. It was to much to bear. Crashing down Helios... killing thousands of people and now this? Handsome Jack was right... he wasn't hero of this story. But he did what he had to, what he thought was right. It was rough, it was stupid, but he needed to get rid of maniac even if he would die. But he didn't. Died those who didn't deserved death. Tears started to form in his eyes. How many times has he cried during those few weeks. He couldnt count it. He turned off water and stepped outside. Mirror in his bathroom was broken. He broke it. Rhys couldn't stand looking at himself right now. He hopes he will get trough it. He started to gathering some nicer clothes. When his ECHO device started to beeping again. He grumbled. Was it Fiona calling again? He picked it up entering his room and putting the suit on.

'Hey, bro. It's Vaughn. Will you come? She would have really wanted you to be here.' Vaughn asked.

'Yeah, I will be there before 3 p.m. don't worry.' Rhys assured his buddy, trying to sound as normal as he could.

Vaughn hung up and quietness conquered the room. He knew his friends cared about him. They called each day to him after they came back from the Vault. He came back to Biodome. Rhys wanted to be alone. With his thoughts. With memories. With pain. He looked at clock 11 a.m.. He needed to get his ride if he wanted to get there before 3 p.m. He didn't looked in the mirror. Rhys was afraid of what she could see there. His own reflection. Those scared, distant eyes. Atlas CEO shook his head and headed towards exit, where he had car that Vaughn gave to him. Vaughn assured that it wasn't stolen, just taken from dead man that they killed. He climbed in car and turned engine on. As he drove off the Biodome trying to get himself together.

~~~~~~

**After 3 hours.**

He stopped car in front of space ehm...ground station. As Vaughn walked from the entrance. Even he had suit on which hid his abs. Rhys tried to smile. It didn't worked. Happiness from business man was gone. Vaughn didn't said the word just greeted him with bro-fist and leaded him in. They walked trough halls into area that was big enough to hold 10 people. Everyone was there, even Felix has showed up. They were talking. Athena with Janey. Even Mordecai and Brick was here leaning against the wall, they were invited by Fiona as she was rolling in Vault buissnes. Zer0 was standing near Ellie (Scooter's sister) and was talking something in haiku. Cassius was eating drakefruit and was trying not to get it on shirt. Loader Bot and Gortys was talking too, though little robot was speaking pretty loud. Fiona was nowhere to be seen. Rhys looked at Vaughn.

'Where is Fiona?' He asked.

'I will lead you to her. Everyone already gave their prays, except you and Fiona.' He smiled kindly.

He led him outside meeting hall to corridor. And stopped in front of door which was closed.

'Bro will you be alright?' Vaughn asked him as Rhys looked really tired.

' Yeah, I will be fine.' Rhys said to his friend.

The opened the door and what he saw took his breath away. There was coffin and around it was lots of flowers. The ones that grew only in Biodome. Light blue ones. Shiny. White silk cloth inside It, it costed a lot, but the person who lied in it deserved it. Hell no, that person didn't deserved to die. He looked in the face of the dead figure. Calmness, which was so rare while living in murderous planet. Pale skin compared to tone while person was alive. Dread locks surrounding her face. She looked so beautiful. Like always. But too quiet. Sasha. His beloved Sasha. His life, his dreams lied before him. Broken. Broken dreams. Dead dreams. She had black dress and Atlas silver gun in her hands that was crossed on her stomach. Rhys looked at her lips. Lips that will never give him kiss. That will never smile. Near her coffin sat Sasha's sister, Fiona. Her puffed tired eyes, her sorrow and hoarsnes of her voice creeped him out. Rhys never expected to see Fiona so vulnerable. But here she was. Alone. In the world. She looked at him. Blessing. Blessing from before entering the Vault. Blessing that let him make first step. That hour when they were away. When medics lost her. When watch didn't worked on her. He never forgave himself for not being there, for not expressing his feeling towards girl. As Fiona never forgave herself either. She mentioned him to sit down. He did it. He sat beside her. And then it started. River of tears. Both of them crying away the sadness. Fiona got her grip together and cleaned her cheeks.

'We will burry her between those crystals. Will you be able to carry her coffin?' Fiona asked him.

He couldn't answer. Tall man didn't wanted to interrupt silence so he just nodded his head.

'You will carry her with Vaughn, Loader Bot and someone else. I don't know yet.' She said looking at her sister's face. 'I will leave you alone to say goodbye. I will be back in 10 minutes and we will... take her a-away.'Last part she said while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rhys nodded his had as Fiona stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back. She was trembling. She got away from him and walked out. He gazed away from door to the girl inside the coffin. He took her cold, lifeless hand and took her pinky finger with his own.

'Why... you a-and not m-me. I deserve to be dead. No-not you. I am sorry, Sasha.' Her name rolled of his tongue like candy.

He was telling her name to himself a lot. He was sorry. Sorry for not being beside her. For being afraid. For loving her. For ruining her life. If he could turn back time he would give her those 10 million dollars. She deserved them much more than he. Life wasn't fair. He hated life. He wanted to join her. He tried. Few times. To take his own life. Emotional pain was too much to him. He felt guilty, about killing so many people. Which included Sasha. Rhys took one fllower from around her coffin.

'I gonna stick this in your head and _please_ stab me.' He pleaded sticking flower in her hair.

After what seemed hours came Vaugh, Fiona LB and Zer0. With his help, Fiona took coffins top and put it covering Sasha's body for forever. He will never see her. Never again. The three man(Zer0 is man right) and robot took her coffin. Rhys closed his eyes. Pain building up inside him. How he will leave with it. How to get over It? They got to corridor. Rhys noticed Ellie, holding wooden box. Second loss. Scooter. His favourite things as his body was never found. They searched for his body with no luck.

Group followed from behind. All of them walked in the yard of station to place where they found Sasha after Travaler exploded. There were two pits. One was smaller for box. And other for her. They put both of coffins in pits. And each after another said some words about their friends. First was Felix.

'Scooter was good man. He always helped no matter if you had money or not. He had big heart. And Sasha, she was like daughter to me. I am so sorry, darling.' Tear escaped from his eyes.

Next was Vaughn.

'I didn't knew Scooter, but as I heard from Fiona, he was great dude. Sasha was amazing. She was our friend she was helpful always helped when we needed her.'

Others had just short talks. Then Fiona's turn came.

'Scooter was.. uhh he was amazing. Best of us. He had huge heart. We should learn something from him. And oh God Sasha, she was my life. My motivation to live. She was my sister. In crime and in life. My other half.' She couldn't say anything more as tears took over her.

She just shook her head and let Rhys to talk. Then Rhys started to speak.

'Same as Vaughn I didn't knew much about Scooter. He helped us to get to Helios. He built us rocket. Everyone who said that he had big heart was correct. He did. And if not for him we would be all dead. He is our Hero. Sasha. I loved her. With all my heart. Almost from beginning. After death rally. She was everything I am not. She was my better half. She also was my life. I took Atlas in my control just because of her. She motivated me to make things better. I love her. She takes my heart with her. My capability to love.' Rhys looked down in pit.

It was good feeling to spill everything out. To say truth. As the dirt started to cover coffin and box, lots of people behind him cried. No one were able to hold them in. Rhys looked up in the sky. He looked to the moon. To the universe. New life will have to beggin. Life without ones they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments please it makes my day :)


End file.
